Memory
by Lost-Remembrance
Summary: Heero goes to a party with Relena who's being targeted and ends up saving her...again. But what will the price be? 1xR
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or anything of that sort. sniffle

Memory by Red Tail (revised hopefully .)

Chapter One: For You

"I'm so glad all of you could make it this evening." Relena said with pleasure in her voice. The guests murmured a thank you for her invites and sincerely saying they were glad to come. She even managed to get the Gundam pilots who helped end the Eve War's to come, even Heero.

Her eyes drifted around the guests who greeted her and she continued to walk around until she found someone in a corner of the ballroom looking out one of the windows to the snow outside. She had found him: the 'perfect soldier' that she had fallen in love with, despite his many threats to kills her (which he never went through with obviously). She stealthily made her way to him and was about to surprise him when his voice stopped her.

"What are you doing?" He questioned, not even glancing at her away from the snow, turning the outside world into a winter wonderland. They were all celebrating for Christmas, which Relena loved from the snow.

"Nothing, Just coming to see what you are staring at." Relena told him simply, though it was a lie. It would have been impossible to sneak up on the young man.

"Just the snow." He said, an almost depressing tone in his voice, which Relena noticed. She seemed able read the young boy better than any one else, almost as good as Doctor J, though he knew much more about him than she did. He was such a mystery.

"Why?" She asked. "It's just snow." She told him and then looked out the window to see if he was looking at something else, but nothing was out there.

Heero didn't answer her question and she glimpsed a almost sorrowful look in his eyes.

"Are you all right?" Relena asked comfortingly to him. "Is something bothering you?" She questioned him, noticing his silence to this. The people in the room started a fire in the large fireplace. Heero's eyes widened slightly, which Relena noticed also, as the fire reflected onto the glass, making it look like the snowy world outside was on fire. She was about to place an arm on his shoulder but stopped. "Heero?" She asked.

His eyes became focused. He turned to look at Relena, his eyes masking any emotions he was feeling right now, or any thoughts rushing through his head. "I'm fine." She heard him say, a little less audible than he usually talked. He walked off from the window, leaving whatever he was thinking about behind.

Relena looked through the window, almost reminding her of the time that she had been in a recently destroyed city. She found a bear there and it was snowing much like it was now that fateful day. She sighed heavily and went off to go look for Heero again, while talking to other guests so as not to look suspicious.

She found Duo talking to Heero, who was staring behind him to the window, obviously he wasn't paying attention to what Duo was talking about. Relena rushed over to him and he glanced at her out of the corner of his prussain blue eyes.

"Hi again." Relena said cheerfully. Duo looked at her and smiled also and walked off, leaving him and her alone. Only the braided pilot seemed to realize how the ex-pilot's stiff body seemed to relax slightly with the peace angel around.

"Hi." He said to her, having no emotion in his voice, "What is it?" He asked her, looking at her fully now.

Relena felt a slight blush creep across her cheeks but quickly hid it from him. Before she could answer, a loud explosion was heard. "Wha—"Relena cried as Heero pulled her behind him, embracing her to shield her from the explosion.

He grunted a bit as he was thrown a bit into the air, turning so that he fell on his side so she wouldn't hit the floor hard. He collapsed in a heap; Relena with her eyes squeezed close from fear.

She opened them and saw Heero first thing. "Heero!" She cried, clutching his white shirt, which went well with his tuxedo like pants.

Heero got up slowly, wincing at the pain that shot through his back. Is once white shirt on the back was torn a bit with some crimson and lots of dirt and dust. "A-are you alright?" He asked Relena, pulling her up from the floor.

The other people in the room were screaming and running around.

A round of bullets rained towards the ceiling, making an even more deafening noise over the screaming. "Shut up!" A person wearing an army uniform, much like Sally's was only made for men, called into the air, his gun held high. Other soldier's stood before and behind him, with weapons in their arms also.

"We, the Blood Dove, have the Sanc Kingdom now under control. We cannot guarantee your safety if you try anything what so ever. No body move at all." He commanded. Every one complied as the soldier's went around, holding their gun's at the people, looking around. For someone or something.

Heero pulled Relena in to a corner used his body as a shield to get to her. "You." A soldier said, making the other's look at the commander who walked over proudly. It had been easier than he thought taking over the kingdom. He pushed pass the soldier, gun in hand aimed the person.

"What the hell? Heero?" The commander shouted, practically shocked.

Heero stared at the man, not surprised he knew his name, but he looked at him like he knew him, like he wasn't expecting him to be there...

The man laughed. "I thought that you died when you tried to kill yourself after that incident occurred. Maybe they didn't want us to train you harder, eh?" Relena looked at Heero, what was he talking about?! Heero and what incident. Who was this man?

"Who are you?" Heero said coldly. The man looked at him, then looked around the room, noticing the other four gundam pilots that the other soldier's had surrounded and pointed their gun barrel's at.

"So the other famous Gundam pilot's are here too, huh?" The commander said grinning. "I never would have expected it to be so easy even with the world's most dangerous kids here." He said, looking Heero over. "Haven't changed much from before, minus all the wounds on your body from the training." He walked up to Heero and caught a glimpse of Relena glaring at him.

Heero stared coldly at the commander. He didn't move and his glare was one that meant that he would kill if he were to move any closer to him or her.

"So there is the little peace angel." The man said snidely, looking at the blonde haired girl behind Heero. "We've come for you, you know." The man said, grinning evilly. He snapped his fingers and more soldiers' appeared, raising their weapons at the two.

The commander smacked Heero so hard in the face that he staggered to the side of the wall leaving Relena half-open for them to take a shot. The half where her heart was. She stood there stunned, not moving as the man raised his gun at her.

Heero rushed over to her and pulled her into a tight embrace so she wouldn't get hit any way, using his body as a shield, knowing she wouldn't be able to live through a bullet even in the arm without falling unconscious. Relena wasn't built like him so he couldn't expect something like that from her.

'For her,' Were his only thoughts that were silenced. Prussian Eyes widened slightly

As Heero did this, the bullet fired seconds before. Silence filled the room and Heero's grip on Relena's body loosened.

The Gundam pilot's took this time (when the shot was fired) to attack the people with the gun's and got them all down within second's having only twenty-four people with him, not including the commander. That meant six down from each of them.

Heero stopped moving: his body fell forward onto Relena's as the commander frowned at this. "Damn boy." He muttered and was about to raise his gun again when he felt a sharp jab his neck and darkness took his world.

"Heero!" Relena sobbed into the boy's chocolate covered locks. "Open your eyes! Please!" She sobbed, tears rolling down her rosy cheeks. The pilot didn't move at all. His back was turned from the other's still in the limp embrace he gave Relena.

The other Gundam pilot's rushed over to look at their friend. Trowa took Heero out of the hysterical Relena as other's started to form a crowd. Sally and Noin pushed their way through the crowd.

Trowa laid Heero on Relena's lap and his head tilted to the side. His chest wasn't moving. Trowa tried to find a pulse frantically while other pilot's tried to awaken their comrade. No matter what happened to him, he always seemed to pull through, even after self destructing his Gundam.

"Heero!" Trowa shouted. "God!" He turned to Sally, a frantic look in his eyes, his stone mask etched away. "He doesn't have a pulse!" He shouted to her. Relena stopped crying and stared at him, her body started to tremble and she tried taking a deep breath but only ended up hacking and coughing. She screamed and hugged the body of the unmoving boy.

Trowa quickly began using his medical experience and began to do CPR, doing fifteen chest compressions per two rescue breaths, not getting any circulation after repeating the step five times. It was no use, they had to get him to the hospital to get a procedure called 'defibrillation' (known as the electric paddles).

"No! God, Heero!" She shouted, having no control over her emotions. "Heero!" she shouted, but her body couldn't take all this mentally as she was trying to breathe but couldn't find any air. Not enough was getting to her brain at least. She cried her eyes off, feeling her eyes grow dry from shedding so many tears. Her body quivered like she was having convulsions. She clutched his dirty tuxedo top like a life preserver. Something that threatened to pull her down wouldn't get her as long as she had him, but now he was gone.

Gone. The word hit her like needles in every inch of her skin. How can she believe that after so many battles he was just..gone. Gone?! Was it even possible? He had left her, but this was one place she could never follow him. Would she never see his gorgeous eyes again? Never was a very long time, but never without him seemed even longer.

She collapsed under all the stress into Duo's arm, hands weakly clutching Heero's still form slightly.

During all this, Sally bent down quickly next to the unmoving pilot and lifted up his limp wrist, jamming her fingers into his vein to try and vainly find a pulse. She held her fingers there and got a slow pulse that was barely noticeable. Her eyes widened and she let some tears fall. "We have to get him to a hospital. He's got a very small pulse and he won't be able to hold on forever!" She shouted.

Trowa nodded, understanding this. Anyhow, he quickly scooped the pilot up, Duo carried Relena and they ran for the door, the other Gundam pilot's following with Sally next to Heero and Noin next to Relena.

They waited impatiently in the waiting room for the doctor's diagnosis for their friend, Heero Yuy, pilot of Wing Zero. Relena's doctor already said that she would be fine and that all she needed was rest, but currently, she had her mind on other things than her own physical condition. Heero's situation was much worse than hers and he was hurt so bad, possibly even dying in there and she was out here...pacing back and forth waiting for what news awaited her, both the good and the bad.


	2. A Haunting Face

Chapter 2:

Relena walked to and fro, pacing across the waiting room, jerking her head towards the direction of the slightest sound coming from where Heero was rushed into.

Every single moment haunted her consciousness and even unconscious she heard his barely whisper. Everything was in slow motion and it was unreal. His face was almost deathly white and his chest not moving at all it seemed...

Her thoughts were disturbed by the squeaking of a chair. She jerked her head, craning her head to look at what made the sound that shattered the silence and her thoughts. She came face to face with a restless Duo whose cheery face was destroyed. He smiled slightly at Relena, noticing her gaze, but it turned out to be a twisted demented look. He was forcing himself to look happy, almost a first.

A doctor in a long white coat emerged from the double swinging doors which a sign above labeled 'Surgery'. Relena noticed this right away and rushed over, beating everyone else to swarming him with thousands of questions.

"Is Heero going to be all right?" Relena questioned, looking the tired look doctor over. Her had ruffled sandy brown hair and wire framed glasses that looked like they were for show. He looked exhausted somewhat, probably it was a rough night for him as it was for her and the others.

The doctor sighed heaily, expecting this to happen. They seemed so concerned for the young boy, but then again...they should be. "Well..." The doctor started of. To tell the truth, he wasn't so sure about the boy's condition. "First I would like you to have a seat with me in my office." He said, clearing his throat and then opened his arm to show them the direction.

'That's not a good sigh...' Relena thought sadly. 'Please be all right Heero...' She said, then shook her head, trying not to cry. 'He's saved me again...but now...there's more to risk for my sake...' She followed the doctor and the Gundam pilots followed with Sally and Noin following closely behind.

The doctor opened the door and they all piled silently into the room and they all took a seat with Noin and Sally next to Relena for emotional support. They knew it had to be bad. Sally felt her throat constrict until the doctor spoke again.

"I want you to tell me what happened. T's not every day that a boy like him gets shot near the heart. He doesn't look like a gangster and he was dressed quite well." The doctor said, waiting patiently for one of them to speak.

"There was a group of terrorists and they targeted me, but he used his body to shield me." Relena said simply, flinching a bit when she remembered the feeling of his body tense and then weaken as he fell limply onto her body.

"I see..." The doctor said. "That was very courageous of him." He said, shaking his head sadly. "He's still so young, but he's quite strong obviously. He's still alive, if you wanted to know." The doctor said again, noting the large sigh he got out of Relena.

Relena had let out a large sigh, not noticing sh had been almost holding her breath at this time. She blushed a bit, but the doctor didn't seem to mind. "So how is he doing?" She questioned. She had to be ready for everything. Every last detail involving his situation.

"He's stable, but the bullet went close to his heart. Too close. It didn't hit any major vein such as the aorta so he doesn't have any internal bleeding, but he's sill going to need recovery. In fact, his survival is all thanks to you, Miss Relena." The doctor said, about to explain when Relena gave him a quizzical look.

"Me? What could I have done? It's all my fault he's in this mess. He could have died." The word came out of her mouth and hit her sharply, making her flinch at the sound of even mentioning him dying.

"Well, you see, the bullet was aimed for your heart, am I correct?" The doctor confirmed what he said when he saw a light bob of Relena's head going up and down once. "Well, your height made the difference, you see. Your heart is lower than his is since you're shorter than he is, so..." He said, trailing off so she could get what he was saying.

"I get it." She mumbled half to herself. "It hit him lower than his heart where my heart would be." She said, suddenly grateful for being shorter than him by such a difference, though it wasn't a lot. She was also content with this height so he could sweep her off her feet into a passionate kiss. Of course, if he ever did. In fact, Relena was quite confused about the young boy. He was so secretive and kept everything to himself. This made her love the striking young man even more than she already was in love with him.

The doctor nodded at this. "We aren't quite sure on his condition mentally. This whole ordeal might cause some changes in his possibly." The doctor said, clearing his throat a little bit.

"Changes?" Quatre asked, concerned with what he meant by that.

"Yes, well he may act differently because of this whole episode." The doctor said, trying to keep calm under their stares, but deep down he knew it was to no avail.

"Why would he act differently?" Relena questioned, almost fearing what the doctor would say next. It couldn't be good at all.

"Well, this was a lot on his mind, after all he came very close to dying if you didn't get him here in time. It could be...an overload for example, and his mind wants to shut away all that's happened from himself for his own well being." He explained scientifically.

Trowa looked at the man after registering all that he said. "How sure of this are you?" He questioned, waiting for the chances of probability against them.

"Like I said, we aren't quite sure. His condition is stabile and you all are welcome to stay until visiting hours are over. Knowing that boy, he's probably going to wake up soon from the sedatives.

"Alright." Relena said quietly and got up from the chair and thanked the doctor for his help. She opened the door softly and walked out the door, going to room 680 on 6C sector of the building, which was quite large.

She walked briskly and tensed up to the door, which she stopped at and stared. It held an almost ominous presence to it and she touched the door knob, pulling away sharply, gaining the stares of the other Gundam pilot's.

"Here." Quatre said lightly to her as he opened the door.

The first thing they noticed was two icy blue Prussain colored eyes looking at them almost intently. Relena stopped dead in her tracks, a foot in the air as she was about to step. The other's stared at Heero, dumbfounded. He had been shot so close to the heart and he was awake and looking well to boot.

Relena placed her foot down as she almost tripped when she rushed over to him. "H-Heero!" She cried happily, pulling him into a light embrace. Tears of joy streamed slowly down her rosy cheeks, her smiling just as wide as she could.

Feeling Heero tense when she gave him a small hug, she pulled away slightly from his body, which was now in an upright position, no longer laying flat on his back. She saw his eyes didn't show any emotion. They had never been like that before.

Heero glared at her coldly.

Relena felt her body tense as she received a cold stare from him. She lowered her head, thinking he was angry at her because o the whole incident. Little did she know that wasn't the case.

"Where am I?" His voice said coldly, chilling her to the bone and making her blood freeze in her veins.

Wufei decided to fill in the pilot with what he missed while he was out. "You nearly died, you're in a hospital after coming out of surgery, and I think that's all." He said bluntly.

Heero looked at Wufei, removing his gaze from Relena. The other's held their breaths. He looked slightly confused. "What are you talking about?" He questioned, not really caring if they gave him an answer or not.

"Don't you remember? You were shot!" Relena half shouted, noticing Heero's gaze was elsewhere.

"Hi!" A small voice came, filling the room with her childish giggles. Heero looked wide-eyed in the hall way and gazed at a girl with sunny blonde hair, much like Relena's. She wore a hat to hide the sun from her face and had blue eyes and a white dress she wore.

"Who are you?" Duo said, turning sharply to see the girl. She walked into the room, closing the door lightly behind her. The Gundam pilot's looked at the little girl and back to Heero. They were staring at each other until the little girl giggled and smiled at him warmly.

Heero looked shocked, his eyes wide in disbelief. "W-who a-are you?" He said, staggering a bit while not noticing the awkward gazes he received from the other's in the room.

"I'm Sara!" She said happily. "This is Mary!" She said, holding a leash that connected to the small dogs collar. It jumped around happily and barked at the attention the little dog was getting now.

He never knew her name, but she had told him the dog's name and she looked exactly like she did that one day. "You're a hallucination. You can't be real..." Heero said, shaking his head and closing his eyes.

"Your wrong. Your friends can see me," She said, walking closer to him. "I missed you." She said happily and threw herself at him into a hug. He felt her warmth and he could feel the weight of her body. She wasn't a ghost and she wasn't a hallucination. She was dead though, right?

"H-how?" He questioned.

Relena looked at Heero and looked at him, almost shocked at how he was acting. "What's going on?" She questioned. Heero looked at her, forgetting that she and the others were in the room also.

The girl turned to look at her. She tilted her head. Then looked back at Heero and reached behind her. She pulled out a yellow flower. Heero stared at it blankly.

Trowa raised an eyebrow. 'A flower?' He thought. He stopped standing by the door and decided to take a seat, waiting for an explanation.

"I can help!" Sara said quickly. "Everyone get into a circle on the floor." She said happily as they all formed a cicle. Heero managed to get up, despite the tight tug on his chest. He sat down with a plop and Sara told them all to join hands.

They did so, Relena holding Heero's hand while the other one was held tightly by the other girl. Duo held the young child's hand and his was held by Trowa, who in turn held Quatre's. Wufei held onto Quatre's and Relena's, finishing off the circle in a complete link. Mary hopped into Sara's lap and waited patiently for what happened next.

The girl closed her eyes and the other's followed. A slight wind began to pick up, despite the fact that the window and door was closed.

It was dark. Then there was a light and a slight breeze that lifted their spirits. They opened their eyes and Heero was no where to be seen. They saw someone running down a hill with a military base on top of it. He had a mess of chocolate brown hair, which hung unruly on his head with long bangs, helping to slightly hide his features. He had deep prussain eyes with some emotion in them at the moment. He had a smile plastered on his face, which made Relena's heart leap at the sight. She had never seen him smile in such a way.

"Are you lost?" A young girl's voice rang through the air. Heero opened his eyes and looked at the girl. Relena ran over to him and reached to touch him when she saw her hand went right through him. She pulled away hastily, shocked at this.

"I've been lost ever since the day I was born." He said, closing his eyes again and then opening them.

"We must be in Heero's memories." Trowa said, almost whispering as he was witnessing the mysterious boy's past. Relena and the other's were silent, listening to the whole conversation going on.

"Oh..." The girl named Sara said, "That's so sad. I'm just taking Mary here for a walk." Cheerfully she said, looking at the boy. There was something about him that made her want to stay with him. She gave him a flower.

He looked at it, shocked at her kind gesture. He took the flower that she gave to him and she ran off back towards the town, hopping and skipping all the way.

He continued staring at the flower and relaxed until the sun was setting. Dusk was near an he stood and behind him, the military base was set into flames as explosives shook the ground.

A Leo suit hit another suit after another, doing something he didn't expect. It went crashing towards the town. They saw Heero standing there, wide-eyed as the whole city was destroyed before his eyes as screams filled the air.

The other's stood there too, shocked at what happened. They felt a tight constricting feeling in their chests as they saw Heero walk towards the cinder-colored town. He found the body of a small dog, dead with singes on its fur.

He picked it up gently and buried it, then turned to head back to a hidden place in which he was trained. "Retrain him!" Loud voices filled their heads as they heard people arguing over the young teenager.

They saw Heero in a training session. He was held up by shackles connecting to his wrists where dried blood was from the tightness on them. A person took out a whip and you saw them whip the young boy, doing almost any sort of torture imaginable.

"Oh my god!" Relena cried, covering her eyes from the sight. Heero didn't cry out once.

After that, they were taken to more and more sessions, making everyone who witnessed it stare and be at loss for words. This was the past he had hidden from him. This was his life, why he was so good at what he did. They trained him to be prepared for anything. Even death.

"Emotions are useless and obsolete for a weapon. Our weapon." A person's voice was heard. Relena clenched her fists. 'Who would dare say such a thing?!' She though heatedly.

They saw Heero strapped down to a table, wounds all over his body. His heart slightly beating. "He's in a coma." A doctor told a commander for the Rebellion group, giving the chart to him.

"All right." The commander said, turning to leave. "Inform me when he wakes up." He commanded and the doctor nodded in understanding.

The man left and the doctor shook his head, stealing a glance at the boy, noticing the hardness etches away from his face. He was mature for his age, being only fourteen. "Poor kid." He said and turned to go get a nurse to watch over his condition.

Heero's eyes opened, slowly and confusion crossed his features, which he quickly hid. He tried moving but was struck with a pain. Relena and the others gasped as a wave of pain hit them, but no wounds were visible from their appearance.

"What-the-hell-is-going-on?" Duo asked through clenched teeth as another wave of pain hit him.

Trowa's balance swayed a bit, but he hid the pan that pulsed through his body. "This must be the pain he's feeling." He said with more emotion than he usually put with his words.

There was darkness.

They opened their eyes and came face to face with Heero, who looked at them with no emotion. He looked away and got up, the little girl following him with Mary trailing after him. They sat there, not moving. He opened the door and walked out briskly, feeling a slight bit of anger towards the girl for showing them _that._ The girl and her dog were enough, but remembering all the training from his childhood was a little too much.

"He's been through a worse hell than me." Trowa said quietly. "No wonder why he wanted to hid it from us. It must hurt to just remember the memories." He said, lowering his eyes.

"We have to go after him!" Relena shouted, running out the door with the other's following him. 'What is he going to do?!' She thought, not being able to predict what would happen next (to let you all know: she was thinking he was going to 'disappear' or go 'missing' or even commit suicide). "Don't do it Heero!..." She gasped while running, letting her feet lead the way to Heero...

Author's Note:

I'm so glad that everyone (well, not EVERYONE) but of all the reviews so far that I checked are good! I just started this story and it will probably take awhile because I'm at a writer's block, not knowing what to do...sigh...

I have other stories (Mainly because of the fact that I dislike the yaoi stories with Duo and Heero since they are just friends. I do Heero and Relena stories, but mainly it's adventure since I'm not good at romance. It's not my thing... . I try to update as many stories as I can, usually I try to work a little on each one though by far 'A Date with Evil' has the most chapter's. I did that one for fun! .

If you have any suggestions or would like to see something happen in the story (I might put it in if I can tie it together) send it in a review or email to me.

I think that that's about it... I try not to ramble on...NO!! I'm doing it now! Arg! Um...I don't do lime or lemon's or any of that stuff, so don't ask. I'm not good with the whole romance thing...shivers and eye twitches ï That's all for now ï

Mnemosyn (m)


	3. Darlain and Yuy Missing!

Author's note: I'm sorry for this, but I have reposted this chapter, so I suggest you read it. To make a log story short, I lost my floppy before saving it to my computer and then found the disk recently (like today) and have been making changes. I hope you all enjoy it and understand it better now!

Memory:

"Does it hurt to remember the past?" The little girl questioned, holding Heero's hand subconsciously. She was swinging it and Mary looked like she was skipping along with them at a leisurely pace, her tongue wagging like her tail back and forth.

"Sometimes." He said simply. He lied, it hurt him whenever he did remember the past that's why he concentrated on other things to keep his mind busy.

"You're lying." The girl said simply, her smile not faltering the slightest.

Heero looked at her, noticing her eyes so full of innocence, yet she seemed to understand everything. He felt a slight smile tug on his lips, which made the girl grin even more widely. He felt as though he had known her all his life and that she was someone for him to protect and be with always.

"You've been so sad." She said, looking ahead of the street they were walking down. People walked right past them, going on with their daily lives. "You thought I was dead and you always blamed yourself." She said quietly.

"I thought you were dead. It was my fault, I was the cause of the whole thing." He said, trying to hide his emotion, which worked well. "How did you survive? I thought everyone died." He said sadly.

"Nope. Mummy and Daddy were at the kitchen table and they shielded me with their body's." She said, sorrow in her eyes as she bit her lip to keep from crying. She let out a sniffle and Heero pulled her into an alley and kneeled down, trying to comfort her. She embraced him. He was shocked at first, but then returned the hug to give some comfort.

"It's all right." He said, still holding her and pulled away to look into her eyes, which were a little tear, stained like her rosy cheeks.

"Mary was with me and she was saved too. The doggie that you buried was Mary's sister puppy that was named Ann." She said quietly.

Heero lowered his head sadly. Nodding at this in understanding.

The little girl lifted up his chin and smiled sadly. "It's all right. I came looking after you. I'm an orphan and I've been doing good, haven't I?" She questioned him.

Heero nodded, feeling the sadness lift off him. "How would you like to stay with me?" He asked her, still kneeling down to her eye level.

Her eyes sparkled as she jumped into a hug, surprising him again. "Can I really?" She cried happily. Heero nodded and she jumped for joy. "Yeah!" She said, gripping his hand.

"I'm Heero." Heero said, noticing he had never introduced himself to her before.

She nodded at this. "I'm Sara and this is Mary." She said, repeating herself with her name and dogs name. She got up and Heero did also.

"My apartment's not far, but I'll need to get some groceries." He said. Walking out of the alley with his hand in her small one.

"Alright!" She said happily. Heero got a very large amount of money for working with Preventer's since he went on the more dangerous missions. He ended up "borrowing" some money from people that he assassinated, making it look like a robbery for money and such.

They walked to the grocery store, taking their time all the way. The two glass doors opened and Heero grabbed a cart, telling the girl to grab some food that she would like. She looked at him, wide-eyed and smiled at him.

Heero picked up some food for dinner, figuring that he'd put his cooking skills to use to make the girl some decent meal's. "Ooh! Can I get this?" She asked him, pointing to the lobster in a fish tank. She poked the tank, thinking they were pet's.

Heero looked at her and grinned. She looked back and saw a person take one out of the tank and kill it. His smile vanished when she saw this also. She looked at it and sighed, then continued down the aisle with Heero. She got a box of Lucky Charm's while he got frosted cheerios, and then they headed down the snack aisle, piling lots of food into the cart. He moved towards the vegetable aisle and then put lots of healthy food in it. He got frozen food too like pizza.

They got a dozen donuts and then went to the checkout line and paid the bill. He took the bag's and then walked to his apartment, not noticing how heavy the bags would be for a normal person.

Sara munched on a chocolate bar that he had gotten her while carrying the donuts very carefully. They stopped in a big and beautiful apartment complex. She inhaled and looked at it. "Wow!" She said happily and followed Heero into the building.

He opened the apartment and then put the bags down on the table and began putting them away with Sara helping him. It felt great to have her around. He found himself smiling just as easy as it was when Relena was around. He felt somewhat relieved that she was alive.

"Come on." He said, leading her out of the kitchen to give her a tour. He showed her the family room with the TV, stereo, a wide window giving the look of a beautiful ocean. He lived right on the oceanfront and there was a giant pool below with a bar and snack area. H showed her his room incase she needed to come and get hi for something.

She followed him around the house, smiling all the while happily. Heero looked down at her and felt somewhat enlightened to see her smile like that. He pushed open a door leading to an empty room with nothing in it.

"What's this room for?" She asked, wandering around it to see that there was a wonderful window outlook.

"This is going to be your room, but I'll have to get you some furniture." He said, kneeling down as he watched her wander around her new room.

"Can I paint it?" She asked, turning around happily.

Heero looked at her and nodded to this which made her jump. "We can get all the stuff tomorrow, so you'll have to sleep in my bed until then. I'll sleep n the couch until then." He said.

"I can sleep on the couch." She said. He shook his head in a 'no' manner.

"I'll be fine." He said, giving her one of his rare smiles to reassure her. "Let's get some food going." He said, her following him out of the room.

The door rang and Sara ran over to it, asking if she could answer it. Heero looked up and walked over to open the door, making sure it was no one that would be a threat.

He came face to face with a red faced Relena who was out of breath from all the running. He looked at her, waiting for her to speak first. He wondered how she got a hold of his address. He kept himself quite low in society, despite being very wealthy.

"Heero," Relena said, looking at the girl before him. "Are you all right?" She questioned.

He looked at her, stunned. Why wouldn't he be all right? His chest hurt a little bit, but other than that he was fine. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He questioned.

"Well...I thought that you wouldn't like us to know about your past and all..." She said, blushing a bit to bring up the cruel memories.

Heero looked at her, confused. "Huh?" He asked. "Are you all right? I have no idea what you are taking about" He stated simply.

"What do you mean 'Huh?'," Relena questioned. "The little girl and her...her..." She was desperately confused.

"She came to visit me. I saw you were asleep and left with her." He said explaining what had happened.

"I- I was asleep?" She asked, stunned. The dream was so vivid and it seemed so...real.

Heero nodded his head at this. "The other's were outside the door so I jumped out the window with her in my arms, it was only a second story." He said, trying to clear up the confusion in her mind. "Look, we were just about to eat, ya wanna come in?" He asked.

Relena nodded and followed Sara over to where she sat, taking a seat herself, and then turned on the TV. Her and Heero were fast friends, almost like brother and sister, only they didn't fight.

Heero came out of the kitchen carrying a cheese tombstone pizza cut New York style as Sara flipped through the channels, choosing an anime network playing some random movie.

Heero got them drinks, each a coke and they relaxed until the door rang. He let Sara go and get the door. Relena decided the whole thing was a dream and put it behind her. Sara came running back in with four people following behind her. She bounced back onto her spot and Heero looked at the four men. Wufei looked at him, smiling slightly to see he was fine, Trowa let out a small smile, Quatre was looking happy and Duo sat down on the couch, stealing a piece of pizza.

"We knew somehow that you were gonna run away. You got a thing with window's." Duo said happily, kicking back on the spot that he had chosen. The other's sat down, even Trowa. He told them to eat some pizza with him and told them the drinks were in the refrigerator.

They all relaxed, watching the movie. The questions could wait until after Sara went to bed.

The clock chimed nine at night when the movie was over. Sara got up, realizing that Heero wanted her to go and get some sleep and gave him a hug. He walked her to his room, her half dragging him, bouncing up and down happily.

"Wow, she's hyper." Duo noted, taking another swig of his drink.

"Reminds me of someone I know..." Wufei said, looking at Duo who snorted at this remark. He glared at Wufei and took another drink of the cola he had in his grasp.

Heero came back after telling Sara to change into one of his very big T-shirts and that they would go clothes shopping tomorrow. She was in bed, asleep and he sat on the couch. "So?"

"We got the commander captive. His soldier's are also in custody at base." Trowa stated.

Relena looked at Heero, noting that his forest tank top had bandages under it. "I'm so sorry." She said, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill.

"It's all right." He said, looking at her. She smiled at bit, noticing his features relax a little when he looked at her.

"The commander looked like he knew you." Wufei said, changing the subject back to find out more about the situation. "Do you know him?" He questioned.

Heero shook his head. "Not that I know of."

"What was that incident?" Relena asked remembering this. "He said something about you being dead and killing yourself...?" Relena questioned.

Heero hid a somewhat pained look in his eyes, which was hidden quickly by is emotionless mask.

'He tried to kill himself before? God, what kind of life did he live?' Duo thought, close to what was going through Quatre's mind also.

"Well?" Wufei asked, waiting for an explanation. At least he had come far enough (hopefully) that he wouldn't try and commit suicide now.

"I was on a mission and a town got destroyed. The girl in my room was supposed to be dead, but I found that she's still alive. I buried her pet's sister or something like that and was about to kill myself when Dr. J gave me three choices. It was for Operation M only was altered." He said quite calmly that it was almost scary. He talked about it like it happened everyday.

"Why would you want to commit suicide over all of this? I mean, you were part of the bloodiest battle of history!" Duo said exasperation. Heero had tried to commit suicide when he first rescued him from an Alliance military facility. He sometimes still had nightmares over that, and always seemed to wonder why he opened his parachute last minute and still lived to tell about it. He heard Relena call his name, but maybe he had released it by reflex when he heard his name.

Heero stared at Duo. "I wasn't needed anymore." He said simply. The others looked at him, dumbfounded at his explanation. "I was obsolete after that mission and Dr. J gave me three choices. I chose the third, which was the alternative Operation M and so they retrained me when they learned about how I had human kindness." He said, almost spitting the word human kindness out with disdain.

"That's no reason to kill yourself." Quatre said quietly. Relena nodded solemnly.

Heero stared at him blankly in return, making him shift uneasily under his gaze. He closed his eyes and

crossed his arms. "Is that so?" He said, boredom evident in his emotionless tone.

"Yes, it is." Relena said sternly, making her point, though Heero didn't even open his eyes to acknowledge this.

He heard a sniffled sob come from Heero's bedroom. He jerked his head in the direction and heard another cry of pain and he rushed over and opened the door in a hurry.

He saw the small form on Sara huddled over in the corner, crying and holding her knees in tightly. She looked up at Heero through terrified eyes. He ran to her side and the others went to go see what was going on and left him, Relena, and Sara alone.

"What's wrong?" Relena asked the huddled girl in Heero's arms. She felt a tinge of jealousy that he was holding her like that and it wasn't her in his arms. Then again, the child did need comfort.

"S-scary man!" Sara cried and Heero flinched, thinking she was calling him that, but saw her pointed finger elsewhere and cries out. Heero barely had time to turn around when something hit him hard in the neck, plunging his world into darkness.

"Heero!" Relena shouted to his unconscious form.

Something gripped her hand tightly and she came face to face with the commander that had shot the young teenager. He grinned evilly to the young maiden and then looked at Heero. "Can't get in the way of my plan's now, can you boy?" He questioned the limp body that didn't stir. He quickly threw a gag over her and into her mouth and cuffed her hands tightly.

Then he looked at Heero's limp form, where the little girl tried to make him wake up, crying out thinking he was dead. He pushed the girl aside, making her hit hard into the wall as she coughed in pain, trying to reclaim the precious air thrown out of her small form. Mary barked angrily at the intruder, but could do nothing that would help in her small puppy form. The man picked up Heero's form and tossed him idly over his shoulder. "This way you won't ruin anything like others plans."

He headed out the window and jumped off the ten-foot high building, pulling something while having his grip on the two people. A white parachute emerged from a back-pack like thing strapped to his back as he landed softly, throwing the two people into the back of the car forcibly. He hit the ignition and raced off towards the highway, hoping no one would notice the disappearance of the two people before it was too late.

He hadn't even bothered with the girl. All he had to do was pull out a gun and her eyes widened and she started crying slightly, just what he wanted to draw their attention. He hid in the shadow's, gun pointed at the people so that she cried before it was too late.

The damage had been done and he fell limply to the floor, a hiss of pain escaped him before he fell unconscious. He had to take the brunet with him. After all, knowing him, if he was willing to get shot in the heart to protect her, he would definitely find her at all costs. He couldn't and wouldn't ruin any of these plans he had worked so hard on.

The Red Doves, an organization that took the white doves of peace and had them stained with the brutality of war and the harshness of it. Heero knew perfectly well why they wouldn't care for peace, he was, after all, trained to be like them. A soldier used for nothing but war. The soldiers that banded together to form this group all had something in common: an emptiness inside of them that wouldn't go away as if they were...obsolete.

Heero groaned as pain seared through his neck and head. He figured whatever made him fall unconscious like that must have been pretty strong and hard. Especially the person who did it to him.

Relena was crying in the gag, tears falling down her face as she realized all that had happened. 'Why? Why was he doing this?' She couldn't help but wonder.

She tried breathing in through her nose, but it had become rather stuff from all the crying she had done and she tried to take in air, getting less and less each time. Trying to breathe through her mouth, she nearly choked and she couldn't breath. She coughed and hacked and Heero's eyes were clenched in pain, still not able to take in what was going around about him. Nothing wanted to work it seemed.

"Damn!" The man shouted, swerving off the side lane under an overpass and threw open the doors and pulled out a knife and cut open the gag, letting Relena gasp as air invaded her gaping mouth. She never knew how precious that one gas was to all human beings until they really needed it.

"W-why?" She croaked, accepting the bottle of water that he gave her to slug down.

"Can't have you die until your purpose is fulfilled yet, can we?" He said evilly, the cold tone of it felt like a snake and its cold scales slithering itself over her body, constricting her movement and gripping her heart.

"What purpose?" Relena asked, now in her normal tone a little stronger than usual to show she was stronger than she looked.

The man grinned evilly at her, making her feel chilled in the almost summer day outside.

author's note: always luv reviews!


	4. The Breaking Point

The Breaking Point:

Relena breathed heavily in the darkened cell holding her captive. She didn't know where or how Heero was doing, only knowing that there was a lot of pain he was living with.

The door opened, sending the room into a brighter state and leaving the young world leader temporarily blinded by this effect. She was able to lower her head and shut her eyes against the pain as shadows wearing uniforms and weapons gruffly took her by the arms, dragging and drawing her to her unsteadily feet.

_A doctor, obviously that or a scientist appeared a malicious grin plastered onto his chiseled features set in stone. His eyes bore evil, making Relena look at him with dread as her eyes flickered over to what her had in his hand. A shiny pointed object was present as he moved closer to her, grinning as she struggled futilely. _

"_A strong Queen never goes down without a fight, eh?" A soldier said to the doctor who laughed at this as he ripped Relena's sleeve, squirting some liquid out of the syringe so as no bubbles or air pockets would be administered into her bloodstream. _

_He plunged the needle into her arm sharply, making her bite her lip in an effort so she wouldn't cry out in front of her enemies. She let out a yelp of pain as unknown chemicals flowed through her bloodstream as the doctor pulled out another needle to administer her. He put this one in her arm more gently, looking her over and seeing that she was more awake now._

"_Good." He said, a grin plastered on his features. "Shall we bring her to the testing of how Mr. Yuy's shots are coming?" The doctor commanded more than asked. The guards dragged her foreword; "We will have to give him more of this wonderful medication without the counter-act drug since he's so much stronger." The doctor walked off with the guards and Relena following, leaving her mind in a frenzy of what they just said._

_They appeared in front of a door with a large observation deck, letting them look through on-way glass at who was occupying the room below._

_Strapped to a metal table was a seemingly drowsy Heero, his eyes half open and a bandage around his head, going underneath his unruly bangs on his forehead. His prussian eyes looked the same as always, cold and emotionless. The doctor looked at the computer before typing in some things and looked at Heero's form once again._

_He walked out of the room and appeared below, standing next to Heero with a clip board and some instruments._

"_So good to see you again." The doctor remarked to the handsome boy._

_All he got in turn was a glare from Heero and the tensing of his muscles as he tried to get out of the strong leather restraints holding him down to the table._

"_We won't administer the drug until we run some...tests. We would like to see how our perfect little soldier is keeping up with himself now that the war is over." He reached into a bag on his heels and brought a metal table over, placing a vary of items on its metallic surface. _

_The doctor murmured to himself on what instruments to use. He let his fingers linger on some of the instruments as he finally picked up some wires. He turned around, grinning at the young boy but let the smile fade when he concentrated on working. He pressed a button underneath the table, pulling the restraints tighter and a twisted expression came over his features for less than a second as he was forced to let his muscles relax not having enough room to tense them._

_The doctor took out some medical tape and some more wires and placed them on Heero's bare chest and took out some more equipment. A stethoscope was removed and he placed the freezing cold (yes, this dude is so evil that he put it in the freezer to make it about twenty degrees Fahrenheit) and Heero didn't shiver under the cold touch. Having other concerns on his mind. Actually, one which led to a branch of thoughts. His angel, the Goddess of Peace, Relena. 'If they laid a hand on her...I'll kill them all...' Her promised thriftily._

_The doctor, Doctor Gerd beckoned, making more doctors come in to help with the experiments, putting drugs and such into his system, making him run a fever and breath heavily, not even having enough strength anymore to pull at the restraints. _

_All the sudden, they pushed the button underneath the table, making there enough room for him to tense his muscles again, but still tight enough to hold him down._

_A doctor with brunet hair and light gray eyes gave Gerd a syringe and Gerd turned to face Heero, lifting the syringe a bit to get rid of any air bubbles. "This will hurt, but it's for your own good." He said quietly, drawing closer to Heero and pushing the syringe deep into his upper arm._

_The liquid flowed through his veins like the raging fires of hell, spreading like wild fire as he let out a scream of pure agony that he couldn't hold back. It was like destructing your mobile suit, while in it only multiple times worse..._

_They held him down as he thrashed in the restraints, the syringe still emptying the liquid... the doctor pulled it out from the arm and he still thrashed around, the poison flowing freely in his veins now. He reached behind him and withdrew another needle. He got some other orderlies to hold his arm still only this time he put it on his forearm near his veins, creating a deep puncture wound._

_The pain increased, nothing could stop it, he tried pulling away, tried to get away. He was in a living hell. _

_Relena, just beyond the room watching heard his agonized screams and understood why they gave her the counter-act, for whatever madness they were planning. It would have been to agonizing, even for her if Heero was screaming in pain like that. She cried and tried to get to the door, trying to help him...anything. Anything at all for him. _

"_Heero!" She choked out a tortured sob from deep within herself, drawing her walls down, letting everything that escalated up to this...the breaking point._

_A wave of pain hit her and brought her out of her mental shock and breakdown. A guard had back-handed her sharply across the face, bruising it a deep purple shade almost instantly as she was thrown across the room. She gingerly touched her cheek, the tears stopping as she felt anger rise in her._

"_God, shut the hell up!" The guard seethed, his ears ringing._

"_I'll shut up when I want to, you egotistical bastard! Go to hell!" She shouted, standing up with fury. No one talked to her that way, she'd get back at them, still surprised deep down at her colorful language and usage of words. 'Guess I've been hanging out with the guys for too long, eh?' She grinning inwardly._

"_Shine, bright morning light, _

_Now in the end_

_The spring is coming_

_Sweet blowing wind, singing down the hills and valleys_

_Keep your eyes on me_

_Now we're on the edge of hell_

_Dear my love, sweet morning light, wait for me_

_You've gone much farther_

_Too far..." _

_The air stopped in the room as the guard glared evilly at her. "I think we don't tolerate insubordination, especially with you." He said angrily, punching her hard in the stomach, making her fall to her knees, gasping as she coughed up a small amount of blood._

_The force of the blow caused her ears to be ringing and her head and whole body was pounding and shaking. They seized her as they dragged her out of the room, the tortured cries of her love still from the medical room. They dragged her lower and lower into the base until they were on the basement level, still grabbing Relena who was trying to fight back. _

_The sickening smell of decaying bodies and dried blood hit her full force as she blanched, drawing a hand over to mouth to choke back to need to regurgitate what little she had in her stomach. She hadn't been fed for what she thought was a day so far, having only the pizza and drink in her system to keep her going from that night at Heero's apartment._

_They swung open a door, dried blood smeared all over the place and a set of hanging shackles chained to the ceiling with a lever to make it able to be raised. Relena stared at the chains with fear as they dragged her closer, drawing her up and clamping them sharply over her delicate wrists._

_They smirked and then pulled back, leaving the young naïve teenager handing there, suspended by the chains. They walked back, picking up various instruments. "Maybe, we can make you scream like your friend back there." He drew his hand back and walked behind her, tearing her skin as the whip struck her back sharply, full forced, tearing her flesh and letting the blood trickle down in rivers. _

_Her back arched in pain, her nerves racing with pain, each wave hitting her harder and harder, making her cry out as a few tears slipped her barriers and clenched tight eyes, the lashes wet with unshed tears from the unbearable pain. She had nothing to give them: no way to make them stop. _

_Her living day was pain, nothing to make it stop, unconsciousness being an enemy, running from her pleading grasp. Anything to make the pain stop. She couldn't die just from being tortured. They stopped and her was strong enough to raise her head and open her eyes, glaring at them as she realized they were getting different instruments..._

"_Bastards..." She let out in a hiss through clenched teeth as they gripped her chin, drawing it up to look into their cold eyes glazed over in...pleasure. A growing fire burned in the young girl as she realized they were enjoying this. She spat sharply into the guard's face, making him draw back in shock from this action. Her wiped away the saliva with ferocity and took a hot piece of metal drawing dangerously near her. Her eyes widened in fear to this and she tried backing away, her tiptoed feet grazing the floor. The man grinned at her reaction, drawing closer and closer..._

Relena could do nothing but pray for Heero's safety, knowing deep down that they wouldn't kill him somehow...But why? Why would they let them be in pain that drew them back to reality from their dream and still their plots were sublime.

Relena shifted and a wave of pain it her full force as the burn mark and lacerations that covered her bloodied small form made her let out a yelp. Her body was in serious need of medical attention. She felt unnaturally weak and knew somehow that it had to do with what chemicals were flowing through her blood stream. It didn't hurt as much as it had for Heero. They gave him two injections of the chemicals to break his will. They had. 'Are you happy now?' She fiercely cried to herself, the words of the thought echoing deep in her psyche.

It had been two days since her torture and her energy was sapped from what they had done to her. She herself didn't even know what they had done to her. She had used the blood from he wounds to draw lines on the walls, tallying the days. They gave her two meals a day. They consisted of a piece of bread, a glass of water, and two slices of ham, which wasn't spoiled.

The door opened sharply. 'Odd.' She pondered, looking at the bright light after her eyes slightly adjusted. 'They already fed me and they haven't tortured me yet.' A little fear filled her, but it seemed...more hopeful that she finally recognized something.

Author's note: I'll make it short: hope yall loved it. Reviews and stuff are always nice!


	5. Hauntings from my Demons and my angel

a/n: read chapter 3 and forward: redone and changed . Mnemosyn

Memory:

"Where are they?!" Duo shouted to the young girl who looked quite like she was going into shock. "Please." He said calmer to her, gritting his teeth together making an odd enough sound.

"A s-scary man took them and then window." She pointed to the window with a shaking index finger. The curtains tossed in the breeze wildly. A storm was brewing, and it wasn't just the weather either.

"Do you remember how this scary man looked?" Quatre questioned the rattled child. He was more patient and kind hearted than the others when it came to children who were sensitive like him.

"He was tall and he hit Heero really hard and made him stop moving." Some tears fell from her orbs. "He took R-Relena and him." She wiped her nose on her sleeve. She had a bad feeling about this. The image of the sinister grinning man flashed back at her: "He had brown hair and gray colored eyes. He had a fuzzy beard." (He looked somewhat like the person who Wufei bought supplies off of in the first episode or so).

"Is there anything else that you can remember?" Trowa asked quietly, startling her that he spoke. He had remained quiet and emotionless the whole while.

"Red. Something Red birds." She said, her memory hazy of what he was talking about when she noticed his presence.

Quatre looked at her, eyes widening a bit. "Red Doves?" He said, hoping that it wasn't what she was trying to tell them it was this group.

The girl nodded her head. "That was it." She whispered and hugged a teddy bear that she had. Heero had gotten her one to hug when she was scared and to think of him.

"We had better get to the Preventer's headquarters." Wufei said, turning on his heel. 'Figures that him and her have gotten into trouble. Again.' He inhaled deeply and the others followed him with Wuatre holding the little girls hand.

"What?!" Une shouted angrily to the other Gundam pilots. "What did you say?!" anger seething and radiating from her body.

"Heero and Relena were abducted." Quatre said. "I'm going to go and get her settled in the faculty room." Quatre said, leaving with the girl who was still holding her teddy bear and Quatre's hand.

"How could this happen? They were captured right under your noses?" She said with exasperation, massaging her throbbing temple. So much work and so little time.

A loud beeping noise filled the air and Une went to her laptop on her desk and then opened a link for the sender to talk to her.

"Yes?" Une said with some anger still in her voice. 'Heero is still too weak to do anything and the whole ESUN rides on his future and Relena's. Without them, the whole thing would collapse.

"Hello." A woman said with purple hair, which covered her face partially. "This is Fire and Wind reporting." She explained.

"Read you loud and clear, please give your stats." Une said, concentrating on this first.

"We managed to intercept a ship with some hostages on and you'll never guess who they are." Noin said partially happy.

"Who were the hostages? Workers in our department?" Une asked, not liking guessing.

"In our department, oh yes." Noin said, almost grinning from cheek to cheek. Zechs appeared behind her.

"Heero and Relena." He said. "Why was my sister on their hostage area?" He questioned. "She woke up about three minutes ago, but she seemed very stressed about something." His cold blue eyes bore into their souls, saying they better give him a good reason not to kill them for letting his sister be abducted.

"What about Heero?" Duo asked, ignoring the questioned.

Zechs eyes shown an unknown emotion for but a minute and faded. "Not good. His condition is deteriorating and he's showing very erratic signs. We found some unknown drugs in his system, but we can't neutralize them or anything."

"Sir, the two captive have escaped." A soldier replied after saluting the doctor, Gerd who was in charge of the whole operation.

"This isn't good." He said to the commander in a nearby chair. "If the chemicals aren't administered today at a certain time, his body will have the withdrawal effect."

"What would that be?" The commander said with some interest.

"His body is too used to the drugs and without them administered, his boy will have fits and functioning problems until an antidote is administered or the drug. He'll be in pain. More than he was when he was given the drug the first time." He explained thoughtfully.

"I see, well, I guess we'll have to send our men to go and fetch him back then, won't we?"

"He will be heavily guarded." Gerd pointed out, making some notes into his science journal.

"That's what will make the fun of it." The commander said with a tone of insane in it. He got up from his chair stiffly and briskly walked out of the room, closing the door gently so as not to disrupt the doctor from his twisted and demented thoughts.

"That man is something else." He said more to himself as he looked down at the picture of a young boy with unruly mahogany locks and deep prussain eyes with little and masked emotion. "And he will do anything to get you back. After all, you are his weapon." He whispered. "Barton died and he wants you for revenge and world domination. Whether there can be peace with you, or war." He said to the picture, which remained quite in response, staring at nothing and not moving.

Author's note: Thought I'd give my favorite people something more to read. NEXT CHAPTER & MORE WRITTEN BELOW!!

A Haunting from my Demons

...And one angel...

He screamed in pain. His unconscious state was filled with pain and his waking moments were in even more. His body was reacting to every single touch. The IV in his arm making him be hydrated, though he was constantly throwing up nothing but bile when he was awake, his body seemingly dying...

A fever ravaged his body, as he had to be iced down some times and have alcohol baths at times to keep his temperature the same. It was about 103.5 degrees, and raising slowly but steadily.

The more chemicals and medication they pushed into his blood stream made his body react even more than he could stand, though he seemingly wouldn't die. He had developed pneumonia in his lungs and he had to be restrained from the thrashing he did while in his fever-ridden nightmares that deluded him from reality and fantasy.

Was there anything to stop his pain?

Something...anything...the wave washing over him, dragging him under. Drowning him with nothing but the pain, both mental and physical. He was unable to protect her. It was his fault. The thought of living was too painful, but then...who would save her from danger? He didn't trust the other Gundam baka's, Duo. The others wouldn't be as helpful to her...

It was him in danger now, for he had something that could save Relena. He couldn't live to see her in pain. But who was going to save the protector? He had saved her, once to many times maybe. Did it matter to him?

No, it was worth it all the time.

That brief second drew his thoughts away from the blinding pain rushing through his every being and then, he was brought back to it, full force as he dealt with what he had not experienced...

Relena stared at him with fear as tears fell down her eyes. 'That would be me if they didn't do something to my blood.... Why?' She looked up to the ceiling in a pleading way as Heero's breathing turned erratic and his heart beat on the EEG displayed the erratic movements and did the wires on his chest. He looked like a robot connected to all those machines. The beeping of the machines we loud as doctors rushed in to try and help their patient.

He had been given constant round the clock watching and monitoring as his temperature was soaring higher and higher, more chemicals pushed into his blood stream, killing his system even more like poison. Sally tried to get reason into them, telling them that it wasn't helping and it was making it worse.

Lady Une was coming as fast as she could when she heard the news about Heero being in the hospital. Her best Preventer couldn't and wouldn't die while she was around.

'Why? God? Why him!' She cried, tears renewed by this thought streaming and coursing down her defined cheeks, red like her eyes from crying herself to sleep sometimes.

He screamed in pain. His unconscious state was filled with pain and his waking moments were in even more. His body was reacting to every single touch. The IV in his arm making him be hydrated, though he was constantly throwing up nothing but bile when he was awake, his body seemingly dying...

A fever ravaged his body, as he had to be iced down some times and have alcohol baths at times to keep his temperature the same. It was about 103.5 degrees, and raising slowly but steadily.

The more chemicals and medication they pushed into his blood stream made his body react even more than he could stand, though he seemingly wouldn't die. He had developed pneumonia in his lungs and he had to be restrained from the thrashing he did while in his fever-ridden nightmares that deluded him from reality and fantasy.

Was there anything to stop his pain?

Relena stared at him with fear as tears fell down her eyes. 'That would be me if they didn't do something to my blood.... Why?' She looked up to the ceiling in a pleading way as Heero's breathing turned erratic and his heart beat on the EEG displayed the erratic movements and did the wires on his chest. He looked like a robot connected to all those machines. The beeping of the machines was loud as doctors rushed in to try and help their patient.

He had been given constant round the clock watching and monitoring as his temperature was soaring higher and higher, more chemicals pushed into his blood stream, killing his system even more like poison. Sally tried to get reason into them, telling them that it wasn't helping and it was making it worse.

Lady Une was coming as fast as she could when she heard the news about Heero being in the hospital. Her best Preventer couldn't and wouldn't die while she was around.

'Why? God? Why him!' She cried, tears renewed by this thought streaming and coursing down her defined cheeks, red like her eyes from crying herself to sleep sometimes.

"What is going on?!" Une shouted, rushing into the room to find the doctors swarming around Heero who was thrashing wildly on the slightly padded observation bed he was restrained on.

_There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface. Consuming. Confusing._

_This lack of self-control I fear is never ending._

_Controlling: how I can't seem_

_To find myself again, my walls are closing in._

_Without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that it's just too much pressure to take._

_I've felt this way before: so insecure!_

_Crawling in my skin,_

_These wounds they will not heal!_

_Fear is how I fall, _

_Confusing what is real!_

The other Gundam pilots, whom were also working with the Preventers rushed in just as Heero let out an excruciating cry of pain. His head fell to the side, away from the doctors who were pushing more chemicals into his blood stream.

A tear fell from his cheek. Not from the pain, but from his eyes being so tightly shut together. Waves of pain washed over him, threatening to consume him whole and take him plummeting with them to hell.

His breathing got heavier and labored as sweat formed more than it already had on his body. He wore his black spandex shorts, his threadbare green tank top laying discarded elsewhere and away from the room.

The doctors were rushing around, trying to help the boy in immense pain.

"What's going on?" Duo shouted loudly, wanting an answer while looking through the glass at his buddy, who was far too pale for anyone's liking.

"They drugged him." Relena said, shuddering involuntary at the pain she remembered. It hadn't been this bad for her...what made her so different?

Trowa was quiet, too quiet. He reached for the medical report, letting the others read over his shoulder as he took in everything that was going on in the current situation.

His heartbeat was over what it should be, after being strained. He was in constant pain, even in an unconscious state. His temperature was sky rocketing and raising higher and higher. His body was becoming dehydrated.

"They are straining his body too much with all the chemicals that they are pushing into his blood stream." Wufei said solemnly.

"Yeah..." Quatre said with a worried tone in his voice. Who wouldn't be at a time like this? If Heero was crying out in pain, then it must be bad.

Relena felt lightheaded as she fell into a chair. Something didn't feel right. Her vision started to get blurry as she tried taking deep breaths, which earned her stares from the others.

"Miss Relena?" Une asked with worry. Her eyes opened wide with terror. "Did they give her the same drugs?" She rushed over to find out if they had and she faintly nodded her throbbing head, sending another rush of pain to it.

Quatre rushed over and put his hand to her forehead, feeling how she was slightly warm to the touch. His eyes opened a little wider as he called for a doctor to take her to a bed. They dragged her off and Une went over to see how Heero was holding up before visiting Relena.

He hadn't said a word, being in too much pain to mumble even the slightest thing but moan. She walked into the room, a heavy burden entering her chest as she looked at the pale, actually silent figure.

She walked over and took a chair by his side, grasping his hot hand in her more cold hand. His eyes slowly opened as Une gasped, he didn't cry out in pain. His eyes looked at her slowly.

He looked exhausted as he shuffled for something. "Don't move! You need all your strength!" She said, though he pulled out a vial of red liquid.

His crackled lips opened as he managed to mumble to her. "Save...relena...andti—" He wasn't even able to finish as he gasped as a wave of pain hit him, not even sparing him for five minutes to tell her to save Relena. The pain was too much. He let the vial fall into Une's hands before it fell to the floor.

His heartbeat slowed down...his breathing becoming less and less...

"Heero!" The alarms inside the room went off as doctors rushed in, checking the monitors and then hooking up more devices, a frantic worried look that was obvious in their eyes.

They ushered Une out of the room, she was dumbstruck with what Heero had done. She was about to head for Relena's room but a doctor stopped her with sad news.

"It seems that our patient, Heero Yuy, he has entered a coma." He said, "We aren't sure when he will wake up, or if he will. His body is pushed to the extreme with whatever is doing this, thus causing him...extreme pain." He left, leaving her for the news to sink in as he went to go and get some much-needed coffee.

Une walked like a robot to the room Relena was housed in, unaware of her movements. She opened the door and the other four Gundam pilots greeted her with happier faces. Relena was definitely in less pain than Heero, which was good.

"He's in a coma." She said, still holding the vial.

"What?!" They all exclaimed, their eyes widened in shock as it sunk it.

Relena's eyes flashed open as waves of pain hit her full force. She gritted her teeth and let out a strangled cry through the sheets she clenched so tightly her knuckles were white.

"Relena!" Duo shouted, frantic as he spun around on his heels to face the sickly teenager.

Une fumbled around with something and walked over hurriedly to Relena who looked at her with pain-filled eyes. She held the crimson-filled syringe and injected it into her upper arm, Relena's eyes softening a bit as she let her head fall to the side, in a deep, deep sleep.

"Heero?" Relena called into the swirling fog shrouding her small form in the dark place where she was. "Heero? I know that you are there." She said with confidence, having the feeling that nothing could touch her when he was around. It was weak this time, but it was nonetheless still there.

"_I'm not...." His faint voice was distantly heard. _

"_Yes, if I am here, then you are." She said, getting the same reply that sounded like a broken record repeating._

_A figure appeared before her, not Heero, but a little girl with a dog. _

"_Who are you?" Relena asked, still letting her eyes trail around for a bit to look for the young boy she had fallen in love with too many times._

_The girl shook her head. "He's not here." Relena snapped her head back to look at the young girl with almost a glare set on her face._

"_He gave you the antidote. He's lost now, somewhere where not even I can reach him." The girl said sadly, the dog looking like the girl with a long expression._

"_Who are you?"_

"_Someone who he believes should be avenged. Guilt lead to this and the pain from having to undergo...training again." She said sadly. "I am nothing but a shadow that thrives from his memories, though I can change the appearance of myself to better suit...how one would look after what had happened. Mary still has some difficulties."_

"_I don't understand."_

"_I didn't expect you too, for this is something that involves me and him, your part hasn't entered until you met him." _

"_You talk much wiser than you appear."_

"_One only speaks from what little experience one can built upon. There is life, then ther is death. One such as myself won't be permitted into neither without passing a danger threshhold that would hurt others, even their pyshe."_

"_So," She spoke slowly, trying to comprehend the long speech the little grl had given her. "You are a ghost." The girl shook her head, denying this._

"_No," She siad tenderly. "I am nothing but a memory fueled by the fact that he won't give up on me. He will avenge my death." She said sadly._

"_Who killed you?" She noticed the girl lowered her head._

"_He did. He will do anything to make sure that the promise he made to himself is fulfilled after his purpose is done: he promised vengence for their deaths. He's going to claim his own, until you came along and gave him light."_

_Relena didn't say anything._

"_You have to wake up. Please, save him from the nightmares he can't rid himself of. Tell him that it will be all right, listen to his pain. See his tormented soul..." The girl whispered, dissipating into the fog as Relena shouted for her to come back, trying to force herself awake to the world of reality._

"What did you do?" Trowa asked, the question in his eyes sharply, though he said it calmly enough through his masked face. Such like the mask he wears for the circus.

"Heero gave me something to give her." Une said sadly, "He said it was the antidote."

"The antidote?!" Duo screamed. "He was willing to—"

"He was willing to let himself die to be sure Relena would live. He finds her life of more importance than his own." Trowa said, a small hint of sadness weaving into his normal emotionless voice.

Une looked at Relena sadly but then perked up when she heard Relena move in the bed, sharply as her eyes flashed open with fear in them. She jerked upright.

"Relena!" Wufei looked at the sudden outburst of Sally, who had walked into the room to notice that the young girl was awake and not in pain. In fact, she looked perfectly fine and all the monitors said so and nothing poisoning was in her bloodstream, not even the drug in her body. It had vanished.

"Where is Heero?" She asked, breathlessly as she jerked the IV out of her arm, feeling the rivulets of blood pool from the cuts from it. She didn't care; right now that was nothing compared to what she was feeling at the moment.

Sally looked at her with a depressed look in her eyes. "Relena," She started. "Heero...the pain was just to much for him, he's entered a coma." She said depressingly. "We don't know when he will wake up. If he does." The pain was clearly seen through her light blue eyes. She seemed to have a close tie with the young boy, who she had so long admired and though of, closer than a friend sometimes.

"No..." Relena said, looking at the emptied syringe and knew it was no "dream" that she had. She jumped out of bed, rushing off to where Heero was still in the critical care unit.

Doctors were rushing in and out of his room in a frantic. A doctor stopped in front of her. "He's awake, he seemed to drift into a deep unconscious state, but now...he's awake." He said breathlessly.

Relena's eyes brightened up. 'Of course he wouldn't give in so easily and succumb to something lesser than him.' She thought happily.

"There's more to this then what it may seem, Relena." A voice said to her as she whirled around to come face to face with her old brother, Zechs.


	6. Chaper Six

A Haunting from my Demons

...And one angel...

He screamed in pain. His unconscious state was filled with pain and his waking moments were in even more. His body was reacting to every single touch. The IV in his arm making him be hydrated, though he was constantly throwing up nothing but bile when he was awake, his body seemingly dying...

A fever ravaged his body, as he had to be iced down some times and have alcohol baths at times to keep his temperature the same. It was about 103.5 degrees, and raising slowly but steadily.

The more chemicals and medication they pushed into his blood stream made his body react even more than he could stand, though he seemingly wouldn't die. He had developed pneumonia in his lungs and he had to be restrained from the thrashing he did while in his fever-ridden nightmares that deluded him from reality and fantasy.

Was there anything to stop his pain?

Something...anything...the wave washing over him, dragging him under. Drowning him with nothing but the pain, both mental and physical. He was unable to protect her. It was his fault. The thought of living was too painful, but then...who would save her from danger? He didn't trust the other Gundam baka's, Duo. The others wouldn't be as helpful to her...

It was him in danger now, for he had something that could save Relena. He couldn't live to see her in pain. But who was going to save the protector? He had saved her, once to many times maybe. Did it matter to him?

No, it was worth it all the time.

That brief second drew his thoughts away from the blinding pain rushing through his every being and then, he was brought back to it, full force as he dealt with what he had not experienced...

Relena stared at him with fear as tears fell down her eyes. 'That would be me if they didn't do something to my blood.... Why?' She looked up to the ceiling in a pleading way as Heero's breathing turned erratic and his heart beat on the EEG displayed the erratic movements and did the wires on his chest. He looked like a robot connected to all those machines. The beeping of the machines went loud as doctors rushed in to try and help their patient.

He had been given constant round the clock watching and monitoring as his temperature was soaring higher and higher, more chemicals pushed into his blood stream, killing his system even more like poison. Sally tried to get reason into them, telling them that it wasn't helping and it was making it worse.

Lady Une was coming as fast as she could when she heard the news about Heero being in the hospital. Her best Preventer couldn't and wouldn't die while she was around.

'Why? God? Why him!' She cried, tears renewed by this thought streaming and coursing down her defined cheeks, red like her eyes from crying herself to sleep sometimes.

He screamed in pain. His unconscious state was filled with pain and his waking moments were in even more. His body was reacting to every single touch. The IV in his arm making him be hydrated, though he was constantly throwing up nothing but bile when he was awake, his body seemingly dying...

A fever ravaged his body, as he had to be iced down some times and have alcohol baths at times to keep his temperature the same. It was about 103.5 degrees, and raising slowly but steadily.

The more chemicals and medication they pushed into his blood stream made his body react even more than he could stand, though he seemingly wouldn't die. He had developed pneumonia in his lungs and he had to be restrained from the thrashing he did while in his fever-ridden nightmares that deluded him from reality and fantasy.

Was there anything to stop his pain?

Relena stared at him with fear as tears fell down her eyes. 'That would be me if they didn't do something to my blood.... Why?' She looked up to the ceiling in a pleading way as Heero's breathing turned erratic and his heart beat on the EEG displayed the erratic movements and did the wires on his chest. He looked like a robot connected to all those machines. The beeping of the machines was loud as doctors rushed in to try and help their patient.

He had been given constant round the clock watching and monitoring as his temperature was soaring higher and higher, more chemicals pushed into his blood stream, killing his system even more like poison. Sally tried to get reason into them, telling them that it wasn't helping and it was making it worse.

Lady Une was coming as fast as she could when she heard the news about Heero being in the hospital. Her best Preventer couldn't and wouldn't die while she was around.

'Why? God? Why him!' She cried, tears renewed by this thought streaming and coursing down her defined cheeks, red like her eyes from crying herself to sleep sometimes.

"What is going on?!" Une shouted, rushing into the room to find the doctors swarming around Heero who was thrashing wildly on the slightly padded observation bed he was restrained on.

_There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface. Consuming. Confusing._

_This lack of self-control I fear is never ending._

_Controlling: how I can't seem_

_To find myself again, my walls are closing in._

_Without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that it's just too much pressure to take._

_I've felt this way before: so insecure!_

_Crawling in my skin,_

_These wounds they will not heal!_

_Fear is how I fall, _

_Confusing what is real!_

The other Gundam pilots, whom were also working with the Preventers rushed in just as Heero let out an excruciating cry of pain. His head fell to the side, away from the doctors who were pushing more chemicals into his blood stream.

A tear fell from his cheek. Not from the pain, but from his eyes being so tightly shut together. Waves of pain washed over him, threatening to consume him whole and take him plummeting with them to hell.

His breathing got heavier and labored as sweat formed more than it already had on his body. He wore his black spandex shorts, his threadbare green tank top laying discarded elsewhere and away from the room.

The doctors were rushing around, trying to help the boy in immense pain.

"What's going on?" Duo shouted loudly, wanting an answer while looking through the glass at his buddy, who was far too pale for anyone's liking.

"They drugged him." Relena said, shuddering involuntary at the pain she remembered. It hadn't been this bad for her...what made her so different?

Trowa was quiet, too quiet. He reached for the medical report, letting the others read over his shoulder as he took in everything that was going on in the current situation.

His heartbeat was over what it should be, after being strained. He was in constant pain, even in an unconscious state. His temperature was sky rocketing and raising higher and higher. His body was becoming dehydrated. His body wouldn't hold much longer that was for certain! If his body breached any higher than 108, then he would be brain dead!

"They are straining his body too much with all the chemicals that they are pushing into his blood stream." Wufei said solemnly as he took this into note.

"Yeah..." Quatre said with a worried tone in his voice. Who wouldn't be at a time like this? If Heero was crying out in pain, then it must be bad.

Relena felt lightheaded as she fell into a chair. Something didn't feel right. Her vision started to get blurry as she tried taking deep breaths, which earned her stares from the others.

"Miss Relena?" Une asked with worry. Her eyes opened wide with terror. "Did they give her the same drugs?" She rushed over to find out if they had and she faintly nodded her throbbing head, sending another rush of pain to it.

Quatre rushed over and put his hand to her forehead, feeling how she was slightly warm to the touch. His eyes opened a little wider as he called for a doctor to take her to a bed. They dragged her off and Une went over to see how Heero was holding up before visiting Relena.

He hadn't said a word, being in too much pain to mumble even the slightest thing but moan. She walked into the room, a heavy burden entering her chest as she looked at the pale, actually silent figure.

She walked over and took a chair by his side, grasping his hot hand in her more cold hand. His eyes slowly opened as Une gasped, he didn't cry out in pain. His eyes looked at her slowly.

He looked exhausted as he shuffled for something. "Don't move! You need all your strength to fight this!" She said, though he pulled out a vial of red liquid.

His crackled lips opened as he managed to mumble to her. "Save...Relena...andti—" He wasn't even able to finish as he gasped as a wave of pain hit him, not even sparing him for five minutes to tell her to save Relena. The pain was too much. He let the vial fall into Une's hands before it fell to the floor.

His breathing came in short ragged breaths as he closed his eyes while trying to take in air though his lungs wouldn't function for him. His heart was pounding in his chest, an unknown liquid that drugged him pushing its way through his veins.

His heartbeat slowed down after five heartbeats in less than two seconds soon...his breathing becoming less and less... The machines were giving off warning signals as its patient's statistics were dropping too fast for a normal, or even the perfect soldier's body, to take.

"Heero!" The alarms inside the room went off as doctors rushed in, checking the monitors and then hooking up more devices, a frantic worried look that was obvious in their eyes.

They ushered Une out of the room, she was dumbstruck with what Heero had done. She was about to head for Relena's room but a doctor stopped her with sad news.

"It seems that our patient, Heero Yuy, he has entered a coma." He said, "We aren't sure when he will wake up, or if he will. His body is pushed to the extreme with whatever is doing this, thus causing him...extreme pain." He left, leaving her for the news to sink in as he went to go and get some much-needed coffee.

Une walked like a robot to the room Relena was housed in, unaware of her movements. She opened the door and the other four Gundam pilots greeted her with happier faces. Relena was definitely in less pain than Heero, which was good.

"He's in a coma." She said, still holding the vial as a tear slipped through her eyes. 'How can this happen?' Her mind berated herself as many adults did when something happened that was inevitable. 'What would you do Mr. Trieze?' She though with a worried look as she let a few tears slip in the mention of the name.

"What?!" They all exclaimed, their eyes widened in shock as it sunk it.

Relena's eyes flashed open as waves of pain hit her full force. She gritted her teeth and let out a strangled cry through the sheets she clenched so tightly her knuckles were white.

"Relena!" Duo shouted, frantic as he spun around on his heels to face the sickly teenager.

Une fumbled around with something and walked over hurriedly to Relena who looked at her with pain-filled eyes. She held the crimson-filled syringe and injected it into her upper arm, Relena's eyes softening a bit as she let her head fall to the side, in a deep, deep sleep.

"Heero?" Relena called into the swirling fog shrouding her small form in the dark place where she was. "Heero? I know that you are there." She said with confidence, having the feeling that nothing could touch her when he was around. It was weak this time, but it was nonetheless still there.

"_I'm not...." His faint voice was distantly heard. _

"_Yes, if I am here, then you are." She said, getting the same reply that sounded like a broken record repeating._

_A figure appeared before her, not Heero, but a little girl with a dog. _

"_Who are you?" Relena asked, still letting her eyes trail around for a bit to look for the young boy she had fallen in love with too many times._

_The girl shook her head. "He's not here." Relena snapped her head back to look at the young girl with almost a glare set on her face._

"_He gave you the antidote. He's lost now, somewhere where not even I can reach him." The girl said sadly, the dog looking like the girl with a long expression._

"_Who are you?"_

"_Someone who he believes should be avenged. Guilt lead to this and the pain from having to undergo...training again." She said sadly. "I am nothing but a shadow that thrives from his memories, though I can change the appearance of myself to better suit...how one would look after what had happened. Mary still has some difficulties."_

"_I don't understand."_

"_I didn't expect you too, for this is something that involves him, and me, your part hasn't entered until you met him." _

"_You talk much wiser than you appear."_

"_One only speaks from what little experience one can built upon. There is life, then there is death. One such as myself won't be permitted into neither without passing a danger threshold that would hurt others, even their psyche."_

"_So," She spoke slowly, trying to comprehend the long speech the little grl had given her. "You are a ghost." The girl shook her head, denying this._

"_No," She said tenderly. "I am nothing but a memory fueled by the fact that he won't give up on me. He will avenge my death." She said sadly._

"_Who killed you?" She noticed the girl lowered her head._

"_He did. He will do anything to make sure that the promise he made to himself is fulfilled after his purpose is done: he promised vengeance for their deaths. He's going to claim his own, until you came along and gave him light."_

_Relena didn't say anything._

"_You have to wake up. Please, save him from the nightmares he can't rid himself of. Tell him that it will be all right, listen to his pain. See his tormented soul..." The girl whispered, dissipating into the fog as Relena shouted for her to come back, trying to force herself awake to the world of reality._

"What did you do?" Trowa asked, the question in his eyes sharply, though he said it calmly enough through his masked face. Such like the mask he wears for the circus.

"Heero gave me something to give her." Une said sadly, "He said it was the antidote."

"The antidote?!" Duo screamed. "He was willing to—"

"He was willing to let himself die to be sure Relena would live. He finds her life of more importance than his own." Trowa said, a small hint of sadness weaving into his normal emotionless voice.

Une looked at Relena sadly but then perked up when she heard Relena move in the bed, sharply as her eyes flashed open with fear in them. She jerked upright.

"Relena!" Wufei looked at the sudden outburst of Sally, who had walked into the room to notice that the young girl was awake and not in pain. In fact, she looked perfectly fine and all the monitors said so and nothing poisoning was in her bloodstream, not even the drug in her body. It had vanished.

"Where is Heero?" She asked, breathlessly as she jerked the IV out of her arm, feeling the rivulets of blood pool from the cuts from it. She didn't care; right now that was nothing compared to what she was feeling at the moment.

Sally looked at her with a depressed look in her eyes. "Relena," She started. "Heero...the pain was just to much for him, he's entered a coma." She said depressingly. "We don't know when he will wake up. If he does, or how long he will last with the drug still in his system." The pain was clearly seen through her light blue eyes. She seemed to have a close tie with the young boy, who she had so long admired and though of, closer than a friend sometimes.

"No..." Relena said, looking at the emptied syringe and knew it was no "dream" that she had. She jumped out of bed, rushing off to where Heero was still in the critical care unit.

Doctors were rushing in and out of his room in a frantic. A doctor stopped in front of her. "He's awake, he seemed to drift into a deep unconscious state, but now...he's awake." He said breathlessly.

Relena's eyes brightened up. 'Of course he wouldn't give in so easily and succumb to something lesser than him.' She thought happily.

"There's more to this then what it may seem, Relena." A voice said to her as she whirled around to come face to face with her old brother, Zechs.

"And what do you mean by that, _ZECHS_?" Relena snarled deeply to her brother, 'How dare he think such a thing! Heero will be all right! Know he will be.'

"I mean that maybe there is some purpose to all that has happened, did you think of that?" Milliardo questioned his little sister, not knowing that she was in a life or death matter and that Heero Yuy had saved her over his own life. "Why did hat organization want you and Yuy?"

"I don't know." Relena said, trying to get what he was hinting at. "I think it had something to do with UESN." She told him in a not at all hushed manner.

"Well, maybe they wanted Yuy and you out of the picture, forever that is."

"Milliardo, don't give me that crap!" Relena shouted at him through tears. "Heero saved my life over his." She told him sadly as she continued walking towards where Heero was currently housed.

"What is she talking about, Noin?" Milliardo questioned with worry. "Save her life? Did something happen that I wasn't informed of?"

"Yes, Zechs." Noin told him as she pulled him away from the group to explain what had happened in a hushed manner. "Zechs, they gave the same drugs that Heero got to Relena." A frown came from Zechs and she could tell his anger was growing. "Listen, he gave her the antidote!"

"What?" He was dumbstruck.

"He gave her the antidote. He chose her life over his. He saved her, Zechs." Noin told him, letting the words sink in, "He saved her when he could have helped himself." She told him. She then looked away. "He was in so much pain, the others couldn't believe it." She told him. "If Relena even got the same magnitude as what Heero got, she would be dead in less than five minutes."

"Where is he?" Milliardo questioned as he followed the others off to Heero Yuy's room.

He opened the door and followed the others into an observation room and looked down to see a struggling young teenager, scream for them to let him go and to take off the restraints.

Relena yelped at the sight of this and almost ran into a doctor. "Listen!" The doctor said to them. "He was given a very strong drug that has yet to be made. It has a very bad...effect on the mind!" The doctor warned them. "Currently, he's highly unstable in this state of psychosis." The doctor told them sadly.

"Psychosis?"

"He thinks that he's drenched in blood. We let him go, but when he woke up...he tried tearing off his skin to get it off of him and he screamed. He was fighting the drug and gripping his head for about twenty minutes, but his struggle soon declines rapidly."

The others stood there, gaping as they let this all sink in.

"No!" Heero shouted trying to break free as Relena got a good glimpse at his reddened skin with scratch marks. "Get it off! No, please! God no!" He shouted as he struggled even more.

A choked sob came from his body as only a name was uttered when he finally calmed down, "Relena..." Then, after so many years of not shedding a tear, the great Heero Yuy cried for Relena.

He had thought she had died. And he wanted to die with her.

Author's note:

Well, what do y'all think, eh? This is my little Halloween gift to all of you and I'll update every story with at least one chapter as a little gift to y'all before Halloween strikes 12 (that would be the day after Halloween I guess then...). Learning about drugs and alcohol in Health so I'll be adding a lot of medical terms most likely.

Kind of really depressing and all and I'm sorry for the long wait. Really, really sorry about that. Any ways, I love reviews as y'all know and I wish all of you a very happy Halloween and Mischief night! Red Tail


	7. What Fate has Brought

A choked sob came from his body as only a name was uttered when he finally calmed down, "Relena..." Then, after so many years of not shedding a tear, the great Heero Yuy cried for Relena.

He had thought she had died. And he wanted to die with her.

Memory by Red Tail 

Heero's eyes snapped open as he took in his surroundings with blurred vision. He turned his head to glare at his restraints that were cutting into his skin slightly. He flexed his muscles and then gave a jerk, the restraints coming off with slight difficulty as he looked down at his now bleeding arm. It trickled down his hand and handed with large droplets on the observation table he had been placed temporarily on.

After having the drug in his system, it created an almost addictive nature for the body. He wasn't physically or psychologically addicted, but the body reacted in ways to the genetic engineered drug like an addict would without the substance.

Luckily, the drug was washed from his system as soon as the doctor's found out, the psychosis that he had suffered from washed away just like the drug. Heero got up from the table as he took one of the doctor's nearby tools and cut the other restraints. He pulled the IV and other stuff sticking to his body recording his data, heart beat, temperature, and all that stuff.

He got up slowly, ignoring the pain that was flooding his senses as he heaved himself to his feet, swaying slightly as his vision danced before his eyes. He reluctantly put one foot in front of the other as he moved himself away from the 'bed' he had been strapped down to. He could feel perspiration slowly form on his body from the effort that slowly drained his body.

Cursing his weakness, he let himself lean on one of the carts that had an assortment of utensils for the care he had received while he was in his… condition. He shuddered to think of the pain that she had to go through.

'Damn them all!' He though with vengeance. 'They just wanted to use her to take over the UESN.' He growled harshly in his mind. But…they killed her instead. Why did the fates curse him so that he had to live yet the angel of peace, Vice Foreign Minister Relena Peacecraft herself, had to die.

Why was this soldier always the one to survive?

His prussian eyes drifted down towards the shark knife laying discarded above his reach. His hand moved towards it, clasping the knife's edge to check the sharpness of the blade. Blood trickled don from the laceration on his palm. He blinked as he let the sweet reprieve of pain flood through him, yet scorned it when the pain rushed back.

There was a way to end it all, something that the fates themselves couldn't and couldn't be able to control. He let his hands finger the sharp side of the knife faintly tracing the blood as it dripped from his hand to the table.

TBC

An: Reviews are helpful and welcome!

Red Tail


	8. Hello, Goodbye

Chapter Eight:

Heero closed his eyes as he let the cold metal touch against his flesh. He didn't even shiver. After putting a gun to his own head so many times he didn't care but he stopped when he heard loud footsteps that were fast paced. He had to do this quick before anyone stopped him.

He allowed himself to press the sharp knife against his flesh but then when he was about to slice his wrist, a familiar voice hit him. "HEERO!"

He turned his head and looked, slightly shocked at the girl rushing up to him before tackling him with smiles and tears onto the floor. "Heero!" she cried as she hugged him with happiness.

He looked at her and blinked, touching her cheek lightly as if to make sure she was real. He looked into her eyes and she into his. "Relena…" He whispered, shocked that she was alive. She survived the withdrawal symptoms and she was alive.

"Heero," Relena whispered as she pulled herself and him up to their feet's. "I'm so sorry that you had to—" she stopped and blinked when she felt him wipe away one of her tears. He placed a finger to her lips, silencing what she was about to say.

He smiled softly at her, not sure what was flooding through his body. He wasn't known for emotions. He couldn't deal with them or even knew how to decipher them.

Relena smiled and closed her eyes, expecting a kiss but only felt his finger being pulled away. "Relena," His voice almost sent shivers down her spine as she opened her eyes, slightly disappointed that he didn't kiss her.

"Heero?" She questioned again and saw his back away from her.

"I'm not really sure…" Heero began. He shook his head, getting rid of the nonsense he was about to say. "Never mind." He told her and turned around as he looked at her and saw disappointment in her cherubic features.

"Heero, please." She whispered as she stepped closer to him. She let her hand graze his cheek slightly and smiled, saying the words she had so long said to herself over and over again. "I love you." She whispered and she drew him into a hug, not wanting to push him into giving her a kiss and have the feelings not returned.

He looked down at her, slightly surprised that she hugged him. He didn't know what the feeling welling up inside of him was, but he knew it had to be something related to this "love" everyone told of. He bit his lip but decided with himself.

He drew her away and couldn't help but realize the hurt look in her eyes but he didn't care. He smiled slightly and she looked somewhat confused. He pulled her close and let their lips touch forming their very first kiss and the start of a bright future, hopefully.

TBC? Or the End?

Author's note:

Thank you everyone for the reviews that I got! (yeah! ) I might add a sequel or another chapter or two to finish off the Blood Doves and their plans, etc. or this might be the end. Very sappy, rhymes with crappy. Tell me if you liked it and please don't hurt me if you hated it. I have no romance in my life. That isn't my fault. Anyhow, thank you everyone once again for all the support! I feel so loved!

O.O I got caffeine in my system so I'm feeling somewhat better… Red Tail


	9. Epilouge

Author's note: Thankyou everyone for the support and here is the final chapter, lots of action for y'all since the last chapters were desperately lacking in it (bleh!) and also I'm trying to finish some of my other fics and getting new ones on my CPU. Muahahahah! Okay, yeah, well, here y'all go and lets hope that I got a good grade on my science test! Red Tail

Memory, Chapter 9 (final chapter)

"Heero," Relena whispered to the man that she loved as they crept in and out of the shadows silently. Heero glanced back, his eyes asking her what was wrong instead of speaking. "Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Heero's eyes flared up as he nodded fiercely.

Here they were, in the base of the Blood Doves where they were previously captured. Heero quickly typed in a series of codes into a panel and then the door silently slid open as Heero pulled his gun out from the place he tucked it into. He glared at the back of a chair and sensed Relena creep closer to him.

"Well, you always seem to get in the way of things, boy." A cool and chilling voice said slowly. "Pity that the drug wasn't administered a second and final time." Heero could hear fingers drumming the chair handle.

"What was that drug going to do to us?" Relena questioned from behind Heero as she gripped his jean jacket and felt a sense of strength wash over her and her aquamarine eyes flashed with anger.

"Nothing that bad, just use soldier-boy to protect you from the Gundam pilots when we brainwashed you and took over the UESN." The man said snidely and Heero let his eyes narrow as he could feel the dark grin twisted on this insane maniac's face.

"You bastard…" Heero hissed and Relena looked at him slightly as she stepped further behind him. The door closed and Heero tensed after hearing the mechanical locks slide into place. Now they were at a stalemate if the man in the chair held a gun.

The man chuckled darkly and the chair swung to the side slightly before it moved back to where it originally was. "Yes, I assume I am." He said maliciously.

The chair whirled around darkly and in the chair was a child with wide green eyes, looking at the two people as she tilted her head slightly, dark hair spilling over her petite frame slightly. Her pale, alabaster skin stood out like a light in the dark and she continued to stare at him with wide eyes.

"Tell me," The girl asked, blinking once and her eyes never leaving Relena and Heero whom still had his gun trained on the gun. Heero glared at the person, he **knew** that the voice had come from here and it wasn't taped, there would be the whirling of machines behind the recording. It was too real to be fake. "Why do you want her?"

"What?" Relena questioned, both dumbstruck at the girls question and that it was a child not the deep voice of the man she had just heard. 'What in the world is going on?'

"What is it like to have someone hold you?" The child pondered further, almost to herself as she clutched the doll in her grasp tightly. She looked at them, never looking away and rarely blinking. "How can I have someone to hold me?" She questioned Heero in particular. "They don't hold me."

"Who doesn't hold you?" Relena questioned with concern etched into her cherubic features. This was no place for a child to be after all.

The girl said nothing and looked at them, never looking away as she held the doll out, obviously a old barbie Ken doll. "They don't like to. They are my friends but don't like me."

"How can people be your friends if they don't like you?"

"Because I said so."

"How—" Relena was about to say when her eyes widened and the girl stared at her, tilting her head in the other direction now. She felt her breath catch in her throat and gasped as she backed away into the wall, Heero even taking a few steps backwards.

"Well," The doll chuckled though the mouth didn't move at all. A limp stretched and bent for something in the folds of the woman's clothing. It pulled out a razor knife. "It seems as though they found out your little secret."

"I didn't want anyone to find out. I liked it when they told me to stop." She said as she continued staring at them and dropped the doll a little bit. She looked down, hair covering her face a little bit and still looking at them with the corner of her green eyes. "I liked it when they screamed."

Relena choked back a sob when she saw the doll move towards them, seeing the stained and dried blood on the blade. Her eyes widened and the doll when flying towards her by some unknown force. Heero pushed her out of the way and shielded her body with his own and felt pain sear through his body.

He looked at his shoulder slightly, seeing the deep gash and whipped out his gun in less than a millisecond and trained it at the plastic figurine and then fired three times until it fell to the ground. A blue glow emitted from it and a scream that seemed to be the wind itself filled the room before dying down and the glow faded as the soul of the person flying towards hell.

"Why did you kill him?" The girl questioned as she continued staring at them with her wide green eyes. She didn't move, her hands were still stretched before her when she had dropped the doll at them. "I liked him. He called himself a bastard. I got called a—"

Relena walked forward defiantly and then slapped the girl across the face and only received a blink from her and a red spot on the child's cheek.

"Miri said that you shouldn't have done that. She doesn't like when people touch us. She says that you're a bitch and you should die." The girl said slowly and clearly as Relena stepped back and looked at the knife that glimmered in the girl's hands. "Miri and me, Riri, liked to listen to that man and kill people. She wants him back." She said calmly as she stood, floating slightly above the ground.

"Relena, get away from her." Heero spoke calmly as he stepped forward slowly, trying not to startle the girl. "She's a schizophrenic and has an unstable personality."

"How did she make the dolls move?" Relena questioned as she fell back beside Heero slowly.

"She must have trapped their souls. The guy who owned this must have been killed by her."

The girl inched closer, looking at Heero and then the pacifist Relena. "We want to play. We haven't killed for so long." She whispered as she moved closer before being stopped. She looked down at her shoulder and her eyes became unfocused.

She fell limply to the ground. Heero turned her over and then took out the tranquilizer dark that he had put in while having a little informative chat with Relena.

"You really shouldn't have shot her." Relena said as she let out a small smile. "We should get her to the Preventer's. I'm sure that Sally would be able to treat her." After getting a nod from Heero, she bent down and helped lift the girl. Heero took the heavy burden from Relena and then shifted her weight slightly as he fumbled in his pocket.

Out of it he produced a small detonation switch, much like the one he used long ago when he self-destructed on himself. Relena looked wistfully at the object but then nodded to Heero as she understood what they had to do.

Heero smiled slightly and Relena smiled back at him whole-heartedly. "Here goes." He said as he exhaled heavily, dashing off with Relena as he pushed the button which made a slight noise.

Explosives sounded in the distance and the last and final base of the Blood Doves and their small army of mobile suits was forever wiped off the face of the UESN.

FIN

Author's note:

Well, there you go. The final end. Really this time. Sorry if it was kinda creepy, the girl I was trying to make like Samara from the Ring. I'm doing this girl that controls dolls by trapping their souls in them and all for English. Everyone thinks I'm insane now. (I can't do a GW story so that sucks . ) anyhow, sorry if it was crappy and stupid but I think I made it long. I didn't really check but I hope that y'all liked it. Reviews would be nice and I want to thank those who did review.

It's gonna be different with this story going to the completed work section on my PC. sigh anyhow, thank you everyone for the support, 'specially you Lockea!

Red Tail


	10. Alternate Ending

Warning: Alright, I'll warn y'all right now. I hate to admit it, but I killed . I'm a baka sometimes . Forgive me! -Red Tail

Btw: Got a webbie that has un-posted or unreleased work:

Ww w. free webs . com / lost- remembrance /

Take out the spaces though

Last Time

A choked sob came from his body as only a name was uttered when he finally calmed down, "Relena..." Then, after so many years of not shedding a tear, the great Heero Yuy cried for Relena.

_He had thought she had died. And he wanted to die with her._

Memory by Red Tail (Lost-Remembrance) 

Heero's eyes snapped open as he took in his surroundings with blurred vision. He turned his head to glare at his restraints that were cutting into his skin slightly. He flexed his muscles and then gave a jerk, the restraints coming off with slight difficulty as he looked down at his now bleeding arm. It trickled down his hand and handed with large droplets on the observation table he had been placed temporarily on.

After having the drug in his system, it created an almost addictive nature for the body. He wasn't physically or psychologically addicted, but the body reacted in ways to the genetic engineered drug like an addict would without the substance.

Luckily, the drug was washed from his system as soon as the doctor's found out, the psychosis that he had suffered from washed away just like the drug. Heero got up from the table as he took one of the doctor's nearby tools and cut the other restraints. He pulled the IV and other stuff sticking to his body recording his data, heart beat, temperature, and all that stuff.

He got up slowly, ignoring the pain that was flooding his senses as he heaved himself to his feet, swaying slightly as his vision danced before his eyes. He reluctantly put one foot in front of the other as he moved himself away from the 'bed' he had been strapped down to. He could feel perspiration slowly form on his body from the effort that slowly drained his body.

Cursing his weakness, he let himself lean on one of the carts that had an assortment of utensils for the care he had received while he was in his… condition. He shuddered to think of the pain that she had to go through.

'Damn them all!' He though with vengeance. 'They just wanted to use her to take over the UESN.' He growled harshly in his mind. But…they killed her instead. Why did the fates curse him so that he had to live yet the angel of peace, Vice Foreign Minister Relena Peacecraft herself, had to die.

Why was this soldier always the one to survive?

His prussian eyes drifted down towards the shark knife laying discarded above his reach. His hand moved towards it, clasping the knife's edge to check the sharpness of the blade. Blood trickled don from the laceration on his palm. He blinked as he let the sweet reprieve of pain flood through him, yet scorned it when the pain rushed back.

There was a way to end it all, something that the fates themselves couldn't and couldn't be able to control. He let his hands finger the sharp side of the knife faintly tracing the blood as it dripped from his hand to the table.

He then closed his eyes and gripped the scalpel, slashing it across wrist and then the other one. Slowly, he felt the beads of blood well up on the wound and drip down his hands in heavy and thick streams; the deep crimson coloring of his blood showing he had done major damage to his arms as it was. The cut wasn't shallow; this time it was deep.

A slow smile crept onto his lips as he felt his balance sway slightly, vision blurring and eyelids closing slowly as he felt his life force flood from his body in heavy steams now. He could hear his heart pounding and the slightly sound all around him. The intake of air through his mouth seemed so loud and he heard his heart's beat seem farther away.

'Relena.' His mind whispered as he took in his last gulp of precious air. 'For…you…' Then he crumbled onto the floor in a pool of blood surrounding him. His eyes closed, the world never to see his beautiful prussian eyes again…

"I hope Heero's better…" Relena whispered to herself as she touched the knob lightly, opening the door and gasping as she crumbled to her knees, suddenly weak and at loss of everything around her except for the sight in front of her.

"Heero." Tears like crystals fell from her eyes as she gasped crawling towards him as she laid her head over his chest, hoping for a heartbeat or pulse. Her hair was drenched in his blood now and she truly looked like a fallen angel. There was none and she let out a heart-breaking sob, choking on her tears she clutched the tank top of Heero Yuy as if it was a life preserver.

A soft brush of wind blew against her and she looked up, sensing the presence of the strong pilot. She understood what happened; he thought she died. "Heero," She whispered and closed her eyes smiling as she took the knife laying limply in his grasp. "Everyone deserves second chances."

She slashed her wrist and then she smiled lying limply on top of the one and only man she could and would ever love. "Wait for me." She whispered and let death embrace her as the darkness closed in.

Owari

Author's note:

Crappy ending, I know. Sorry about making both of them die. Actually, I was thinking about making a sequel, Second Chances, where they came back and lived or something but…yeah…gotta work on my other fics. I actually found this half-finished chapter that was meant to be in the middle (the story was originally supposed to be longer) and I couldn't find it. Well, yeah…don't murder me please. I hate when I kill Heero (don't ask why I did it. My mind baffles me sometimes). This chapter sucks so please don't murder me or anything.

-Red Tail


End file.
